


Together Forever

by Megabat



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: A celebration of one of the best partnerships & friendships both on screen and off.Forty odd years later and they still make us, and each other smile.Thank you David and Paul for giving us Starsky & Hutch we love you both.
Relationships: David Soul & Paul Michael Glaser, Ken Hutchinson & David Starsky
Kudos: 29





	Together Forever

This was produced for the 2019 Sharecon zine.

Click on the image for the larger version.

And because I couldn't decide here is the black and white version as well.

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/fruitbat00/7295143/48490/48490_original.jpg)

As usual please do not alter repost or claim as your own.


End file.
